deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
, Purna, Logan Carter and Xian Mei.]] Heroes are the main characters in the video games Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The four Hero classes are Tank, Assassin, Jack-of-All-Trades, and Support. If more than one person is using the same class/character they will both appear in game as that character. Each class has unique skills in their skill trees in which the player spends points earned as they level up. Purchasing skills can provide bonuses to certain abilities or unlock new combos or finishing moves. The skill trees are Fury, Combat and Survival Every Hero has their own Fury skill which is in relation to their specialty. Their Fury skills involve them pulling out a weapon of their own with infinite durability and being able to attack with no stamina penalty. Sam B Sam B, the Blunt Weapons expert, serves as the "tank" of the group and has the ability to sustain heavy damage while handling numerous foes at the same time. His Fury skill involves him using his fists to punch enemies for extraordinary damage. Because of his durability and expertise with the most common type of weapon, he is often considered the easiest character to use. As a Blunt Specialist, he has numerous skills involved in increasing the damage and durability of blunt weapons found in the game. His main element of use is the blunt exclusive Impact. His support skills are more inclined to how he should resist damage. He is most effective with a Gabriel's Sledgehammer with the Tesla Mod, a Home Run (Non-Crafted), a Metal Kanabo with the Medieval Mod or Heavy Duty Mod, or a Shocking Crowbar. Xian Mei Xian Mei is the Bladed Weapons expert and is considered the "assassin" of the group due to the nature of edged weapons dealing high damage and her extraordinary speed and stamina. Her Fury is to enter a rage mode to deal extra damage to opponents with her short knife. Her nature of being very fragile makes her the hardest Hero to use as stated by most of the community, even near the end-game. As a Blade Specialist, she has her skills inclined to making sure her blade attacks are more effective and also have a higher frequency of inflicting critical damage. Her main element is poison and her exclusive bleed weapon effects (similar to bleed effects added on blunt weapon mods, where sharp weapons naturally do not have access to). She is able to survive onslaughts through her support skills, which further enhances her stamina and the effectivness of medkits used on her. Her skills can be fully realized with the Eviscerator with the Deathstalker Mod or, if it is too hard to acquire, the Zed's Demise with that modification. She has the longest Fury duration and is also the one who gains Fury points the fastest, which can be gained by simply scoring three critical kills, which is very common. She is capable of one-hitting a Thug with a non-critical or non-elemental shot, assuming she has her skills placed on right and she is using a high tier Eviscerator. Bladed weapons are naturally less durable, especially Katanas and Wakizashis, and also require a large amount of money to repair. One may also keep a Machete with a Hot Rod Mod in it to have something for beating down Walkers and Infected and also serving as a combo with engulfing poisoned or poisonous enemies in flames. Logan Carter Logan Carter is the Throwing Weapons expert and the "jack of all trades" within the team. His Fury allows him to throw an infinite amount of knives at nearby enemies. Most of his skills are inclined to improving his throwing ability and how he should be versatile in general. He gains skills that are very exclusive to him such as being able to retrieve a thrown weapon without picking it up manually and dealing damage to multiple targets with a single throw. He also has skills that make him effective with both edged and blunt weapons. He also is the only Hero with the more reliable bonus from using alcohol. His greatest weakness is his low stamina, which is somewhat meaningless since throwing does not consume stamina. Unlike the other Heroes, Logan is much better suited and comfortable with using the developer items due to the fact that throwing weapons do not reduce durability. He can use the Mindblowing Military Knife for popping five Walkers or Infected in a single throw with a chance for the weapon to boomerang and for him to just do it again without having the hassle to pick up the weapon again. He can have the Homerun Baseball Bat and force an impact on multiple targets. If the player does not intend to use the developer items due to how it breaks the game drastically, they can still depend on the more natural weapons in game. Because of how he is effective with both blunt and edged weapons, he can use weapons such as Eviscerator for a damage dealing throwable, or a Sledgehammer with Tesla Mod for incapacitation. His options are almost limitless. Purna Purna is the "support" within the team and the Firearms expert. When her Rage mode is activated, Purna has unlimited ammunition with her Revolver. Her Fury can be further upgraded with providing bonuses to nearby allies such as health regen and increased damage and also in the duration and the number of targets she can take per shot. Most of her combat skills are involved in how effective her guns are and, initially, how she can deal with using edged weapons. Effectiveness ranges from increasing damage to reducing recoil. Basically, most of her combat skills are there to give better ease in using firearms. Her support skills are what make her what she is. She offers an aura that improves nearby Heroes even to the point of improving the durability of their weapons. She is also the only one with the skills that support in improving ammunition, and she is also the only one with the skill to have a higher chance of getting a rare weapon. Her full potential can be seen when she gets all the Legendary firearms (the McCall's 9mm, the Crowd Pleaser, and the Defender of the Motherland) which may be modded with an element of either shock, fire, poison, or impact. Her shotgun blasts are extremely effective because of the fact that shotguns treat the head as a limb (meaning, the head contains its own health, instead of merely amplifying damage for the removal of the base health). It is suggested that she always brings enough materials for making bullets (such as Metal Scrap) so she wouldn't be forced to switch to a melee weapon just because she ran out of ammo. John Morgan John Morgan is a playable character in the game Dead Island: Riptide. He is a former sailor in the United States Navy and an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was on vacation until he was taken to a military ship within the Banoi peninsula which unfortunately became shipwrecked near Palanai Island. John was imprisoned due to the fact that he refused to kill innocent civilians and once he was bitten, he learned early on that he was immune to the virus. Trivia * In the early parts of the game, the Heroes can be heard exclaiming whenever they killed zombies, for example, they can be heard exclaiming about zombies not staying down, showing remorse for the infected survivors they have killed. In later parts, they stopped exclaiming them. This could have somehow shown psychological development of the Heroes. * The blood type of all the heroes is O negative. de:Helden Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters